Red Petals
by kirigayahaseo701
Summary: What I saw was infinite darkness. Surrounded me with it's bitter feel. All of my life, Dark are my friends. That is until I met a light. Beautiful light. I need that light badly. I need you, my angel. I need you, my sun. I need you to brighten my infinite dark. So please, my light, stop thingking you were a pool of darkness. [ORPHANAGE AU] [RESULT OF REMAKE]
1. prologue

_Summer has arrived_

 _Always bringing joy for us_

 _The child of summer played without any care_

 _Like a pure white bird_

 _flying through the air_

.

 _Slowly, the child heard a sound_

 _Of fluids hit the grassy field_

 _Now, rain has come_

 _But it's not the beautiful droplets of water_

 _It's the blazing red of blood_

 _The smell of the earth has never reach her nose_

 _it's undoubtely, the sickening smell of metal_

 _Now the little bird has fallen_

 _Drenched it's feather in red like roses_

 _Once a soft pair of wings_

 _Has turned into a jagged skin_

 _And old sharp claws._

 _Beware, the child of summer_

 _The darkness will blind you_

 _It will bring you to your fall_

 _And wilted your rosy heart_

 _But why you keep walking on those dark pit?_

 _Why are you searching for a sliver of light?_

 _when the other side are granted with unending light?_

 _Oh, the child of summer_

 _Those trace of yours_

 _\--Those rose petals of yours--_

 _Will never gone_

 _Even if snowflakes covered you._


	2. chapt 1

Raged breath.

Loud thump on my chest.

Shout.

"GET BACK HERE!!"

I speeded up my leg and wiggled my way out from the crowd. On my left shoulder, Hanged a small leather bag full of apples that I have 'borrowed'. My raged boots met the rocky road hardly, creating a loud 'tap tap' sounds. The red cloak I wore flattered behind me. My silver eyes kept searching for a familiar alley between two tall houses.

I braved myself to glance behind me. Two bulky man and one small guy still chased me. Even after I tried to blend in the crowd. Damn.

Finally out from the crowd, I took a sharp turn towards a small alley between the house. I sighed knowing this run-away thing will end soon. I smirked.

 _'Bye bye little fellas, you are so wrong when you think you can catch me.'_

I slipped to the really small alley. It's really cramped, even with this thin body. I silently laughed when I saw they try to squish their body before failed miserably. That was until a saw the smallest guy on them has successfully entered the alley. I quickened my pace to the other end of the alley.

Yeah! I cheered inside my head when I'm out from the small alley and headed straight to a not-so-large alley. I ran deeper and spotted a cute black cat--that has become my friend years ago--sitting on top of the thrash can. I smirked and picked the cat before kicked the trash can.

"Shit!"

the guy who still chasing me tripped. Ouch, that seems hurt. but hey, you deserve it bad guy!

I neared a brick wall as the end of the alley. I saw the guy has got up and already went chasing me. I put the black cat over my head before climbed the wall. I already get used to climbing this type of wall. Easy.

My left hand reached the top, followed by my right hand. I use my strength to pick me up and jumped to the other side. The black cat jumped from my head to the ground and landed gracefully, while I finished my jump with an epic roll. My cat and I glanced at each other before come to silent agreement.

I crouched down and pick the cat up.

"Damn little red kid. I will kill her after I done with this fuckin' wall."

His face popped. He glare at me who still crouched down. I smirked knowing this is the last time he will have his face.

"oh you little-"

I throw the black cat _straight_ to his face. I laughed when I heard a girly shriek from him. Haha, have fun, black cat! You got a new claw toy! Man, What a day.

I skipped to the road; smiled a little when I saw a familiar house just one block from here. I adjusted my little bag and opened it.

 _'one.. two.. uh... yep, all seven red apple still in there! great!'_

I fixed my ruthless appearance and looked at the sky. It has lost its light blue, replaced by orange mixed with red and dark blue. The sun has set on the west. I took a huge breath and appreciated this rare moment where I can see the sunset while I'm not being chased.

I tore my gaze away and started to walk towards my home. Readied myself with a good alibi.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

A glass door can be seen. I smiled when I can saw my family behind the glass, though a little blurred since the glass has some dirt on it. I brushed the sign read **'Signal Orphanage'**.

\--

 _Car. Fire. Mom. Dad. Yang._

 _What I remembered, isn't what we do before we have such a terrible fate as this. Not the joy we felt. Instead it's the pain and tears we gained._

 _I'm just a child. A young one, only around 7 years old. I was raised by a happy couple and my beloved sister. We were just gonna have a trip! To the lake that we love so much._

 _Truck. Loud Horn. Pain._

 _It was unfair. How can God be so mean? It was the truck's driver who were wrong. But you punished us. Punished my family and I. Our new yellow car was crushed. Luckily, not because of the truck. Yes, the truck was speeded up straight to us, but we managed to pull over. Just to crashed with another car._

 _Being the smallest one, our car took most impact._ The car rolled and... and the next thing I recognize, was pain, all over my body. My head felt like it would split. My leg was crushed with anything I don't know, I can't look. I have closed my eyes in pain. My lungs struggled to take a breath. Number filled my left hand, for that, I slightly grateful. At least it's numb, not pain.

 _I don't know how long I have closed my eyes. Maybe for hours, days, or even weeks. But when I opened my eyes for the first time, I was blinded with light. In instict, I closed my eyes to stop the light attacking my eyes. I groaned slightly then opened my eyes again. Now the light didn't feel as sting as before. I blinked several times before averted my gaze towards my right. The room was full of white, that's when I know. I'm at a hospital._

 _Being a child, I still have te urge to cry, to search for my family. But when the door opened, a person in white coat and glasses on his face looked at me. At first, he was shocked but then he smiled reassuringly to me._

 _"hey hey, don't cry my child. You're safe now."_

 _I looked up at him._

 _"W-where's mom? dad? Y-yang..? "_

 _My throat felt dry, that explained why the hoarseness on my voice._

 _I don't need explanation. I know. I just know. By the look on his face. By the glimmer in his eyes. I know. That they did-_

 _The door opened and cutter my train of thought. Two unfamiliar face was coming to me. They held such stoic face, except the man with gray hair and glasses. Somehow, even with stoic face, he held some warmness in there. The blonde woman behind him looked scary tho. With her pencil skirt, tight white blouse and a... riding corp? yeah that's._

 _They whispered something to the doctor and then they let the doctor out from the room. I glanced when they attention focused on me. If I can feel my body, then I'm sure it would be trembling by now._

 _"Young child, Ruby Rose. The daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. Am I right?"_

 _He asked me. I gulped and with all my courage, I replied him._

 _"H-how... do you know.. ? You know mom.. and dad?"_

 _the man has grim expression on his face, though his smile still held it warmness._

 _"I'm more than just know them"_

 _"T-then.. where are they?! I-I want mom!! Dad!! Yang!! "_

 _the woman who looked so strict neared me. Her face softened and she brushed my face._

 _"Please calm down, Rose. For your family, they're--"_

 _"--gone" "Ozpin!"_

 _the man cutter off the woman._

 _My eyes bulked out. I-I know the fact they might not survived the crash but... but to hear it from someone else..._

 _"NO! NO YOU'RE LYING! MOM! DAD!! YANGGG!!!! "_

 _I shrieked and tried to get out from the bed. I have to search them! My family! Leg! come on! W-why won't you move?!_

 _"Be calm, young rose. Be calm."_

 _"NO! HAVE TO SEARCH THEM! YOU'RE LYING! "_

 _The blonde woman held me. She embraced me and stroked my short black hair._

 _"Shhtt... Ruby, calm down. I know it's hard but... please calm down first...Ruby"_

 _Like a broken radio, She keep wailing, crying, and mourning for her loss._

\--

I blinked my eyes to clear my head from... those unforgettable memory. At least, I have home now. Ozpin and Glynda has brought me to their orphanage, **Signal Orphanage**. I have live my life for 9 years in here. The last 3 years are the most difficult tho. Glynda and Ozpin suddenly left this orphanage 3 years ago. They left me and my new family in this orphanage without any goodbye, or money! It's not like I hate them now, They have the right to left us, some of us were troublesome people. It just... Hah..

I shaked my head before opening the door. The jingle bell rang and catched every attention on the house. 2 childs around 6 years old ran to me with big smile graced on their face.

"Big Sis Ruby! Big Sis Ruby!"

They hug my leg while looked up to me. I rufled their hair and smiled at them.

"wow! Nora! Jaune! did you become stronger? I almost knocked down! "

They're grinned before proudly showed their (un)growing muscle in their hands. Jaune stopped his show off before he pointed his finger to my bag.

"What did you bring, Sis?"

I smirked playfully to him. I crouched down with my hand made it way inside the bag.

"I bring~~~"

He waited me to show him the contents.

"Spider!! "

I pull out my hand quickly and made those spider gesture. Jaune shrieked like a little girl and run away from me. Nora and I burst out laughing at his cute shout.

"OMG! Jaune! You still have the girliest shout I never heard! " I successfully manage to speak between my laugh.

"Yeah!" See? Even Nora--who was a girl--agreed.

Jaune gained red color on his face. He pouted and crossed his hand.

"Am not! "

I heard a giggle from my right. I turn around and faces my older sister in this orphanage. We were separated by... 1 year age gap? Yeah, I think around that. She is Mare. She have blue hair that changed to tosca starting from the middle to the tip of her hair. She also has the same color--tosca--for her eyes. She wore her light grey sundress she like so much.

I grinned at her before stood up. She stoped giggling and smiled at me.

"Hey Mare"

She rolled her eyes and pointed at my bag, Without she asked, I opened my bag and mouthed,

"Apples!!!!!!!!"

God, Nora. You have your way to ruined my not-so-surprise.

I toss an apple to Nora and the other kid--Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha. I was about to toss it to Mare. But She has this terrifying glare that send a shiver down to my core.

 _'Now, it's the time'_

"Before you ask, Mare. No, I didn't steal these. I was merely helped an old man to pick his apples and he offered me some."

She narrowed her eyes to me. Damn, I hope that alibi was good enough. I don't want to be locked in the bathroom _again._ Unconsciously, I wiped my right hand on my tattered jeans.

"Well, at least you didn't steal these thing."

She smiled suddenly and take the apple from my left hand. She bit it and let out a satisfying crunch.

 _'I'm sorry Mare, I just... I wanted to help you. You already worked so hard but the money you earn... I know it's not much and can't covered our needs. So I have to do this. I'm so sorry, Mare.'_

I took an apple and bit to it too. We let out moans. Good God, the apple was so sweet. I picked the right store. Yay me!

I put the other apples on the kitchen before climbed the stairs. I glanced at Mare and waved.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight, Mare."

Mare looked up at me.

"Good night to you too, _Little rose_."

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **Man, I know it has been such a long time since I made the book "Red Petals" and fyi, I was dissapointed with the chapter on the book so I made this! the rewrite!**

 **No I didn't change the plot, only my OC**

 **Sindra = Mare**

 **I change that and I will change Dreo too, A big change.**

 **Thank you!!!!**


End file.
